This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically to an electrical connector for connecting a wiring harness to an array of widely dispersed pin terminals such as the pin terminals of multiple electromagnetic solenoids in an electronically controlled automotive transmission.
Such transmissions may have as many as five electromatic solenoids and ten electrical terminals, usually pin terminals, to energize the solenoids. In the past, this widely dispersed array of pin terminals were electrically connected to individual conductor wires which had mating terminals at one end and second terminals at the other end which were loaded into a connector body. This connector body in turn mated with a connector body of the automotive wiring harness.